


Stay The Night

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, Light Smut, M/M, canon with some modern elements, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka finds comfort in having Kakashi around.One day, Kakashi seeks that same comfort, too.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine's Week entry, written for Day 4's prompt, Friends to Lovers!
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

Kakashi sighed internally. Iruka had invited him over for a movie night, and they'd been snuggled up in bed watching Netflix from the TV in his bedroom; and now, after several movies, this one was coming to an end. He was warm and comfortable, and didn't really want to move; but if he wanted to make it home by a decent hour, he wouldn’t be able to watch anything else after this, so he had to leave soon.

As the last lines of the movie played, he mustered up the motivation to get up and go home; and when the credits finally rolled, he glanced at Iruka, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, and spoke.

"Maa, it's starting to get late now, so I have to head home…" He said awkwardly. "Thanks for inviting me over again."

He retracted the arm he'd had around Iruka's shoulders, and reached for the remote to stop the movie; but as he reached out, Iruka grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"Kakashi, could you stay the night? Please?" He asked.

Kakashi frowned as he studied his expression, that same look in his eye… He was used to seeing every emotion in Iruka's eyes - they were always so bright, lively, and full of expression; but this time, they were dark, dull, and dead, like all the happiness had been drained away from him, and his smile was only a mask. Kakashi hated seeing him like this - it was a reflection of himself and all his own pain, what he had seen looking back at him in the mirror so many times before; and it hurt to know that Iruka got this way, too. He didn't deserve it.

"Of course." Kakashi murmured, settling back down and flicking to the next movie they'd decided to watch if they had time for it. "Whatever you need."

"Thank you." Iruka said gratefully, resting his head on his chest.

Iruka liked being close with Kakashi in this way. He liked how warm his body was, how the heat didn't just warm up his body, but his _soul_ ; how his soft, sandalwood-like scent could clear his head and relax him almost instantaneously; and most importantly, how he made him feel safe and loved, and made him forget about all his troubles. Life was so much better when he was in it; and Iruka really valued this side to their friendship. If only Kakashi would allow him to comfort him, too, when _he_ felt vulnerable and alone… 

"You know you can do this, too, right? If you ever want some company…" He offered. "I feel like a burden if I'm the only one."

"You're not a burden. I promise." Kakashi replied softly, running his fingers through Iruka's loose hair.

This all started after a night of too many drinks about six months before. He and Iruka had found each other at the club, Iruka a lot more drunk than himself; and when Iruka finally wanted to go home, Kakashi decided to walk him to make sure he got there safely. He had helped Iruka unlock his door, and had watched him go in, so he'd said his goodbyes and started to leave; but when he'd reached Iruka's gate, he had been pulled into a tight hug, Iruka pressing into him from behind. He'd panicked a little, not entirely sure what Iruka had wanted; but then he heard the lonely whisper asking him to stay the night, and he hadn't been able to say no.

Iruka had freaked out the next morning, wondering if they'd slept together; but the only thing they'd done in bed was cuddle and sleep. He'd apologised after he found out what had happened, and explained that he'd gone out to try and distract himself because it was his mum's birthday, and he had really been missing her, and thought that he probably shouldn't be alone; and Kakashi had insisted that it was okay, and that he hadn't minded, so if he ever needed company, he could ask him to stay over again.

To start with, Iruka had been really shy and embarrassed about asking, and had found that he was most comfortable inviting him over for movie nights, so that's what these hangouts turned into, now once a week. Sometimes, he would feel better after the movies and didn't need Kakashi to stay any longer, but there had also been nights where he couldn't stand to be alone, and would ask him to stay, much like this time; and Kakashi always did.

If Kakashi was being honest with himself, he really benefited from these movie nights, too. The way Iruka needed to snuggle up to him made him feel wanted and important; and when he had him in his arms, or when they were spooning when they went to bed, he felt like his protector. And being someone's protector, being the one who took all of their worries away and made them feel safe was nice. He liked being needed for something other than work - it made him feel like he had a reason to live outside of keeping peace around the village.

Not only that, Iruka's warmth had a way of making him feel whole, like his soul was a puzzle, and Iruka was the final piece; and over time, he had begun to crave him, like his soul knew that this was what had been missing from his life for so long, and he desperately had to have it. One day, he'd like to enjoy this every day, to come home to Iruka and have him by his side; but for now, he was happy to be with him like this once a week.

Kakashi looked towards Iruka, who was buried into his chest, sound asleep with the most innocent, peaceful expression on his face; and his heart fluttered wildly as he studied him. He could never get over how cute Iruka was when he slept; and every time he saw him, he had the urge to squeeze him tighter, and keep him even closer against him - Iruka was _his_.

Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair, smiling fondly as he watched him; and when Iruka nuzzled into him further in response, he leaned down and pressed his bare lips against his forehead, whispering goodnight.

Yes, he was going to make Iruka _his_ , no matter what it took.

\-----

A couple of months had passed, and Kakashi still wasn't any closer to dating Iruka. In fact, getting into a relationship was the last thing on his mind. He'd recently been told that the Akatsuki was on the move, and would be going after Naruto; and Naruto had just been sent off on a training journey with Jiraiya about a month earlier. A lot of Kakashi's time had been spent working to try and find out more about the Akatsuki and their members; but despite all the hours he'd put into his missions, he wasn't achieving any results - he still didn't know anything about them except what he'd already been told, and he hadn't been able to locate any of them. And now, leaving the Hokage tower, having reported no news _again,_ he was feeling pretty freaking useless.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he slowly trudged home. His mind was tormenting him with dark thoughts, reminding him just how worthless he was, that he was supposed to be a genius shinobi, but couldn't even do his job properly, and that he was an even worse mentor, because his entire team was split up now - Sasuke abandoning the village, Naruto with another mentor because he can't teach him properly anymore, and even Sakura leaving to train under Tsunade; and there was a deep pang in his heart knowing he wasn't good enough and that everyone he had an attachment to was leaving him again. Except for…

Kakashi stopped walking and looked at his surroundings, his eyes instantly finding the academy and locating Iruka's classroom. 

_You know you can do this, too, right? If you ever want some company…_

Maybe he _would_ take Iruka up on that offer…

\-----

" _And_ done!" Iruka declared happily to himself as he put his pen down and stretched.

It was Friday evening, and he had just finished marking a student's late assignment, and had the rest of the night, and the weekend to himself. It had been a while since he'd had so much free time, and he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do with it; but after an exhausting day, he intended to relax, at least that night. But what to do, what to do…

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door; and Iruka made his way over, becoming curious when he sensed the familiar chakra signature, wondering who had decided to visit. He wasn't any closer to figuring it out by the time he got there, so he unlocked and opened the door to reveal who it was.

"Hi, Iruka."

"Kakashi!" Iruka greeted, his face instantly lighting up as he took in his figure. "This is a nice surprise!"

"Sorry to turn up uninvited, but I uh, was wondering if we could watch a movie together tonight." Kakashi asked nervously.

Iruka stepped out and pulled him into a tight hug. He'd understood right away what he _really_ wanted; and he was a little giddy inside because this was the first time Kakashi had reached out to him for company. It meant a lot to him, since Kakashi insisted on dealing with things on his own and never sought anyone out no matter how much he needed them; so the fact that he had come by on his own said a lot about how much he trusted him. And Iruka was going to do everything he could to prove to him that it wasn't a mistake, that it was okay for him to keep coming back if he needed someone.

"Maa, Iruka, you could have just said yes and invited me in..." Kakashi mumbled in embarrassment as he tentatively returned the embrace.

"And miss out on a chance to give you a proper welcome on your first day back in the village in a while?"

"I don't really deserve it." Kakashi replied glumly. "I didn't exactly do well on my mission."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that. Missions go out of control all the time; and knowing you, you would have tried your best." Iruka said softly, pulling back to look Kakashi in the eyes, his hands resting on his shoulders. "You did everything you could with the resources that you had; and you've come back home safely, which is all anyone can ask for. You're not even injured this time - you should at least give yourself credit for that."

"Well, I can't really get injured if it's not a combat mission…"

"Regardless, you still worked hard, and I still think you deserve a warm welcome home." Iruka smiled, rubbing his thumbs along Kakashi's shirt.

"Well, thank you." Kakashi replied softly, a hint of blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Now come on in, and let's get our night started."

\-----

A couple of hours had passed since Kakashi and Iruka had started their movie night; and while Kakashi did enjoy having Iruka by his side, he just couldn't shake away the heaviness in his heart, or clear his head from the cloud of dark thoughts that were slowly brewing into a storm. On top of everything that had been bothering him before he'd arrived, he was beginning to feel like a burden on Iruka, too - he was being such horrible company, mostly ignoring him, and all he was doing was worrying him. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd just gone home, instead. Or even if he just disappeared altogether - he was worthless and couldn't do anything right; no one would miss him…

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He replied quietly. "I'm fine."

Iruka reached up and put a hand on his face, and gently brushed the corner of his eye with his thumb. He then retracted it far enough for him to see, and showed him the pad of his thumb, which was wet.

"You don't look it to me." He replied softly. "Come here."

Iruka beckoned Kakashi closer; and Kakashi pressed his head into his chest, hiding his unmasked face, as his hands found Iruka's shoulders, and his fingers gently gripped his shirt. Iruka wrapped his arms around him, one supporting his waist, rubbing soothing circles around his back, and the other bent up, his fingers through his hair; and he pressed his lips to the top of Kakashi's head, then rested his chin against it.

Iruka felt Kakashi's deep breaths, and the way he kept clenching and unclenching his hands as he held onto him, like he was trying to keep himself together; but with every second that passed, his resolve only seemed to weaken; and soon, his body sporadically shook as he lost more and more control. He never completely broke down, but Iruka could tell that he was still crying; and it broke his heart to know he was this upset. All he wanted to do was take his pain away. He didn't want Kakashi to suffer anymore.

Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi, keeping him close to his chest as he caressed his hair; and soon, Kakashi's shaking began to ease, and he relaxed into him as he began to calm down.

"I'm sorry… I'm so useless." Kakashi mumbled into him.

"No you're not. Don't say that."

"But I am. Why else would my entire team leave me? W-Why else do I keep losing people that are important to me?" Kakashi swallowed. "I'm just not good enough. I'm worthless."

"'Kashi, that's... You're not…" Iruka sighed sadly. "Do you know why I always invite you over and ask you to stay the night?"

"Because we're friends?" Kakashi sniffed.

"No." He replied. "It's because I need you."

Kakashi lifted his head from Iruka's chest and looked at him curiously; and Iruka gently cupped his face, still raw with emotion, drying his wet cheeks with his thumbs.

"When you're around, you make me feel safe. When you have your arms around me, and we cuddle, you make me feel warm and make me forget about the reason I needed your company in the first place; and every time you're here, you always seem to know the right things to say and do to make me laugh when I don't even want to smile." He said, bringing his head closer to his. "You are very important to me, and my life is so much better with you in it; and to hear you, someone I cherish dearly degrade yourself like that really makes my heart ache. I wish you knew just how special you are."

"I-Iruka…" 

"I love you, Kakashi… More than you know." Iruka said, resting his hands on his shoulders. "And I will always be around as long as want me, because I'm the one that wants _you_. Every time you're around, you help me so much and make me feel good in so many ways; and every moment I spend with you is worth the time."

Iruka leaned down and pressed his lips on Kakashi's forehead, and then pulled back to look him in the eyes again.

"You are _more_ than good enough for me; and nothing is ever going to change that." He said. "I know I can't control how you think of yourself, but I want you to at least know that regardless of all this, there's someone who cares about you unconditionally; that you are loved, no matter what."

"Ru, please don't say those things if it's only to cheer me up…" Kakashi said quietly, glancing away. His heart was fluttering wildly, and he so desperately wanted to believe everything that Iruka had said, but it all sounded too good to be true...

"I would never tell someone I loved them if I didn't mean it." 

"So you really l-love me, then…? As in…?" Kakashi asked nervously, his tone lighter and more hopeful, as he glanced from Iruka's eyes to his lips, and back again.

"Yes." Iruka murmured. "I love you, as in this."

Iruka closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his; and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as his kiss ignited the sparks that had been flickering through his system. Iruka's touch had transformed them into fireworks that were exploding inside of him, lighting up so much of him that there wasn't anything his inner darkness could do except shrink and hide away; and as the warmth spread through him, Kakashi pressed against Iruka more deeply, melting into the kiss.

Iruka slipped his tongue in Kakashi's mouth, intertwining it with his; and he ripped the blanket away so he could move more freely. As Kakashi's hands crept down to his waist, Iruka carefully pushed him back to his spot on the bed, down on the mattress; and then manoeuvred himself until he was laying on top of him in between his legs, his hands on his chest.

Before he leaned in to kiss him again, their eyes connected, and his heart skipped a beat. Kakashi was gazing at him like he was the only man in the world, his love and desire radiating brightly through him; and his soft expression was making him fall for him even more. He wanted him so badly, to feel even more of him, to be close to him in ways they'd never been before; so when he slipped his tongue in his mouth again, he slowly rutted against him experimentally.

"Hah…" Kakashi gasped breathlessly.

He liked the way Iruka moved against him, how he was rubbing against him like he was trying to arouse himself strategically; and since it felt like he was trying to target a specific area, further below his crotch, it could only mean one thing - Iruka wanted to top. And the idea of that excited Kakashi a lot, because as much as he liked it, it wasn't often that he got to be a bottom.

Iruka felt Kakashi shift slightly beneath him, almost like he was trying to guide him to where he wanted him to go, and after several gentle thrusts, once Iruka had confirmed that Kakashi was okay with being taken, he pulled back and worked quickly to get Kakashi's clothes out of the way, and then his own so he could go down on him properly.

Time escaped the both of them as Iruka explored Kakashi's body and discovered all the areas he was most sensitive; and the lower he got, the more riled up and excited Kakashi became. His reaction aroused Iruka, urging him to tease him even more, until eventually, neither of them could wait any longer; and finally, Iruka entered him.

From then, everything was a blur of sweat, skin, and moans as Kakashi and Iruka both got lost in the pleasure of becoming one; and when Kakashi finally reached his euphoria, his body shuddering beneath Iruka, Iruka joined him soon after, leaning forward to kiss him as he released his seed into him and rode out the ecstatic sensation.

Afterwards, when Iruka was out of Kakashi once more, they lay side by side, snuggled up against each other, silently gazing at each other as they basked in the afterglow. Iruka was caressing Kakashi's face, tracing all the scars and marks he could see on it as he committed the details to memory, much like the sharingan was doing on its own; and Kakashi was gently swirling his fingers around Iruka's chest as he thought about his night, how he had come over very depressed and hating himself, but was now content, very much in love, and had hope for his future. All because of Iruka, who had a way of making him feel better than he ever could have imagined. And now he understood why he always wanted him to keep him around when he came over.

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka suddenly asked, softly brushing a strand of hair away from his face. "You look happy."

"Just you… Us… _This._ " Kakashi answered warmly, drawing the Leaf symbol with his finger. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can I…" He took a deep breath. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course you can." Iruka smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Maa, if you say that, I'm going to stay here forever." Kakashi mumbled quietly, his cheeks growing warm.

"Then forever it is." Iruka hummed. "As long as you'll be mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you around!


End file.
